Heaven Sent
by Moonlite 880
Summary: A young woman named Yugi meets her dream boy in her first semester of college but after a month off for winter break she isn't sure if they should stay together. Please tell me if you like it. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Love always

Heaven Sent

Yugi looked up at the man that stood in front of her. She had never been around such an attractive man but after this one time, she hoped that this wasn't going to be the last time that she saw this man. She felt like a giddy school girl but at the same time a beautiful young woman when she caught his gaze turning in her direction. No one had ever given her a feeling like this before.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he walked up to her. It was a cold winter day in her second semester at the school. She smiled at him and returned his greeting before looking around.

"No entourage today?" she asked. He smiled lightly at her.

"No not today. I thought we might be able to do something together instead," he responded as they started on their short journey to the bookstore to get their usual coffee and a good book.

Yugi looked at him with a big grin and a nod. They never got to do anything without someone that knew one of them coming by and joining them for some sort of entertainment. Because of this, they did not really get much of a relationship out of the earlier semester but Yugi was hoping to change that this semester.

"What were you thinking we could do?" She asked.

His reply was to wink at her and motion for her to follow him into the back of the store. There was where the teen fiction stories were kept and sold. "I thought you might like to listen to me read something for you." His smile was contagious and she allowed him to pull her to the bookshelf to look for a book she would like to hear. They both liked teen books because neither liked to read about sex.

They spent four hours sitting in the teen section together with hot chocolate and a few books that she picked out for him to read. His voice was so melodic and sweet she was almost put into a trance by it and did not notice the time when by so quickly until he suddenly stopped reading and touched her forehead. She opened her eyes that she did not realize she had closed and looked into his bright blue eyes full of amusement. She smiled at him and watched as her lips moved in the reflection in his eyes.

"You have class in twenty minutes. Do you have your books or do you need to go back to my apartment?" he asked her. She did not respond so he poked her in the forehead again and she blinked. She had been so lost in his eyes that she had forgotten what was going on around her.

"What?" she asked. He chuckled at her before repeating his question, "Oh, I need to go back to your apartment. I left it all there because I didn't think we would be here for four hours. How did that happen?" she asked as he got up and helped her get up.

He smiled at her as they started their walk through the store and out into the cold on their way back to his apartment, "I'm not sure. You are the only person that I can spend four hours with and not realize that time is passing that quickly." She blushed at his comment.

"It is nice to know that you still like me after a month of not seeing you. I thought that you might have stopped liking me after our long winter break." Yugi told him looking in the opposite direction of his beautiful face.

He stopped and grabbed her arm softly. Just enough for him to stop her and make her look at him, "I would never for get about you, but you are right. I did stop liking you."

Her face fell and she felt like her heart was about to break. She tried to pull away from him but he held on to her arm tighter. "You didn't let me finish-".

"You don't have to finish your sentence for me to know that you no longer want to be around me! How could you spend today with me and not tell me about this? I wouldn't have come had I known!" she was almost screaming at him. Her only reply was a loud humorous laugh. She looked up at him angrily now. Now he was laughing at her.

"Love.," she stopped in her tracks. He had never said that word before, "That was what I was going to say. I no longer like you, I love you and for as long as I shall live, I do not believe that this feeling will end." He was smiling brightly at the end.

She starred up at him completely caught off guard. Her eyes were shining with mini diamonds. They fell from her eyes and left shinning tracks down her cheeks before slipping off of her chin and splashing on the ground.

"Are you being serious?" she asked him in disbelief.

He smiled at her and nodded. She hugged him. He was to tall for her to kiss so she hugged him around the waist as tight as she could. He caught her as she threw her weight on him and held her back equally as tight.

"I can't believe that you said that. I have been waiting for so long to hear you say it. I just can't believe it." was her reply after a little while still wrapped in his arms. That was when she realized that they were still standing on the side of the road in the cold and she had class in only five minutes. She still had to get her books from his room on the fourth floor of his apartment building so they had to hurry. "I love you to but I need to get my stuff or I'm going to be late for class." she told him smiling as she started to drag him toward his building.

He laughed again, "It seems that no matter what I do, you always seem to tag something beautiful and emotional on to the end of some off hand comment. Maybe I need to find a way to make that impossible for you to do." His side long gaze told her that he was thinking of something mischievous to do to get the results that he wanted. It was the first time that that gaze was pointed directly at her and for some reason, it made her heart skip a beat and pick up speed.

"I would like to see you try," she said egging him on. His gaze made her curious and she wanted to know what he would think of.

When he heard what she said, his mouth formed a more devious smile and he nodded his head, "I believe dear madam that that was a bet and one that I do not plan on losing." She made and audible gulp and realized that she had just gotten her self into a situation that had the possibility to run her into the ground.

They reached his apartment then and took the elevator up to the fourth floor in silence. He was thinking of what to do next and she was wondering what he may possibly try to do. The possibilities that she came up with were starting to scare her.

They got off the elevator and he walked her to his apartment and then to his room to retrieve her belongings before she said good bye and ran out of the room and the apartment and the building, all the way to her class. She got there just before it started.


	2. Friends

"How was your class?" Yami asked as Yugi stepped out of the class room. The sight of him made her smile and her heart beat speed up.

"Class was good. I like Sociology, but the class is a little to long." She frowned before a large yawn cause her to stop speaking and scrunch up her face.

His chuckle caused her to pause mid-yawn to look at him and see what he thought was so funny. The sight of him looking at her with an amused smile cause her to also smile and her heart to flutter once again. He put his arm around her shoulders and started turned the two of them around so they could walk down the hall and out of the building.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of -" Before Yugi could finish her sentence, a masculine voice screamed Yami's named from behind them. They both turned only for another man to crash into Yami and pull him to the ground. Luckily Yami let go of Yugi before he was tackled or she would have also been on the ground.

The two men on the ground were laughing to hard to get up as another two people came up to them. "Are you two okay?" A brown haired girl with blue eyes asked as she ran up to them.

"Of course they are Tea, look at them," The brown haired, brown eyed man that came with them told her coming up beside her to stair at the two men on the ground, "Joe didn't hit him that hard and see, they are laughing like there is no tomorrow."

Yugi sighed and put her head in her hands. Her peace with Yami has just been ruined. These people may be their friends but they do not have the sense to see when the two of them want to be alone.

She smiled then thinking, 'These people are my friends and if they want to be around then I need to be happy about it.' The two people on the ground disentangled themselves from each other and the brown haired man helped them both get up.

Yami looked up at the hand held out for him and smiled, "Thanks Tristan!"

"No problem," Tristan responded as he pulled both Yami and Joe up. Joe was to preoccupied looking at a girl to thank Tristan.

"Boy ain't she beautiful!" He said staring at a blond curly haired woman with purple eyes.

Everyone looked in the direction he was staring. "Oh, that's Mai," Yugi told the group when she realized who they were looking at.

"What! You know her?" Joe asked running up to her.

"Yeah, we were in Archeology class together last semester," Yugi told him only to have him lift her off her feet and swing her around.

"Is there any way that you could introduce me to her?" he asked.

Yugi looked at his eyes. He was giving her a puppy dog look with large sad eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine. But I'm only introducing you to her."

With that said, the two walked together over to Mai who had stopped to talk to a few friends. Everyone else watched.

"Mai," Yugi called to get the girls attention. As they got closer she turned to them. When she saw Yugi she smiled, "Hey Yugi, How are you," she asked before spotting Joe, "Who is this with you?"

"Mai, this is Joe. Joe this is Mai. Hey Mai, how have your classes been?" she aked off handedly.

"Nice to meet you Joe. Oh my classes are going good. I'm so happy to see you though. I need some notes from today's lecture in sociology for a friend of mine who is in your class because they were sick. Is there any way that you could spare them for a few hours?" she asked.

"Sure thing, I don't need them for a few hours anyway. I think I'll study something else until I can get them back."

After giving Mai her notes, Yugi said good bye and walked back over to her group of friends. Yami met her at the edge and brought her into a huge hug. The four friends watched as Joe talked to Mai and eventually saw a piece of paper switch hands before Joe started to walk back to them with a big grin on his face.

"So I'm guessing that your little talk went good," Tristan commented.

"You bet ya! She gave me her number." Joe said matter-of-factly.

"That's great Joe!" Yami said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm glad she liked you back," Yug told him.

Tea went up beside him and gave Joe a big congratulatory hug for stepping back and asking if everyone wanted to go get something to eat since I was about lunch time. After a positive reply from everyone, the group of five started walking toward the building that housed all of the restaurants on campus.

As they walked, Yami and Yugi fell behind the group to talk in peace. "That was very nice of you Aibou, Joe looks very happy now." Yami told Yugi as they walked hand in hand.

"I know. I'm happy that he finally found someone that doesn't tell him no without giving him a chance. Maybe something good will happen," She said as they made their way into the building.

"Come on guys, if we don't hurry, the line will get bigger and we won't be able to find a place to sit!" Joe yelled at the two at the back of the group. Tristan and Tea were already into the buffet and were getting their food but many of the tables were already almost full.

Yami held Yugi's hand tighter and started running so they could catch up with their friends. Yugi looked up at the man who's heart she owned even when she had to share it with all of her friends. 'I hope some time soon we can be alone together like we were at the bookstore,' she thought.


	3. Rape Trail

After lunch, the group of friends left each other to finish homework promising to meet up later for dinner. The five friends split up Tea heading toward the dance building to work on her dance for her next test and Tristan going to his room to get his books to study. Joe followed him and as he left Yugi and Yami behind, they could hear him recapping his exciting talk with Mai his _amazing_ ability to get girls numbers.

Yami smiled at Yugi watching her happily watch her friends leave. He grabbed her hand carefully making her look at him. He smiled, "Yugi, would you like to go on a walk with me? It seems to be a nice day and I don't really want to get held up in a room all day." Yugi smiled and nodded. This was exactly what she had wanted. Even though she had a large pile of homework in her room, any time with her boyfriend was better than doing homework.

Yami lead Yugi away from the building they had just come out of and toward the opposite side of campus. There, they found a large section of trees with a path running through it. "Yami, what is this place?" Yugi asked.

He laughed, "This Yugi, is the rape trail." Yugi stopped dead in her tracks and stared shocked at Yami. He laughed harder and nearly fell to the ground. Yugi continued to stare at him with a look of shock on her face.

Finally when his laughing fit stopped she came out of her shock enough to asked, "What do you mean this is the rape trail?"

"It isn't as if a bunch of people have been raped here," Yami told her correctly guessing her thoughts, "do you see the poles around campus with the blue light on the top of them?" Yugi nodded and Yami continued, "Those are to help students in case something tries to attack them. They are stationed around the campus every twenty yards."

"Okay, but how does this go with why this is called the rape trail?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled again, "Because, there are three of them on this trail. One on each end and one in the middle, but the one in the middle doesn't work and every time they try to fix it, the pole breaks again."

Yugi finally got it. The trial was just unsafe at night and anytime no one was around. "But I don't have to worry about that because as long as you are around, I will always be protected."

Yami smiled at Yugi happy that she felt so safe around him, "Correct."

They spent the rest of the day laying on the soft dirt next to the small pond they found along the trail.

* * *

Sorry it is so short.

The Rape trail is actually something at my school.


End file.
